1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of musical instruments, is more particularly directed to a stringed instrument with a neck, and even more particularly is directed to a method and means for associating a tremelo device with a guitar and with guitar strings in such manner that the tremelo device is split in half, thirds, and sixths and when activated may regulate high or low pitch simultaneously or separately, or control the pitch of all strings individually, or control different pitch combinations.
1. Description of the Prior Art
There are many tremelo devices known to those skilled in the guitar art. The tremelo devices take a number of different configurations. All tremelo devices, of whatever structure, have the common fault that they only allow simultaneous control of all of the strings of a guitar and all of their relative pitches.
It would be advantageous to have a tremelo device that would permit control of the strings in various combinations such as in half, thirds, or sixths. This would provide sound combinations that are not currently available. The present invention provides such a device.